


Colours

by Uknow59731_care



Category: Race - Fandom, individual - Fandom, society - Fandom
Genre: Colours, Eyes, Gen, Race, Racism, Views, colour, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uknow59731_care/pseuds/Uknow59731_care
Summary: A poem about how people view different races and how it will always stay but it’s about how we control it that we should focus on.





	Colours

                          **Colours**

It defines us,

Creates us,

Tears us apart.

 

We wear it,

It cloaks us, camouflaging us into society 

Or exposing us for who we truly are.

 

It creates a world like no other,

It births life

And weeps through death.

 

It tells tales

Both true and fake,

It’s up to us to decide.

 

It’s in the eye of the beholder,

A statement we have created,

That we must control.


End file.
